


Under a cloudless sky

by KatiushaGrice



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: One Shot, Reflection, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Tsuna dovette ammettere che la situazione era decisamente cambiata.Con la scusa responsabile di dover fare da babysitter ai piccoli di casa, poiché ormai era chiaro come il sole che avrebbero continuato a vivere a casa sua, visto il forte senso di ospitalità della mamma, era riuscito a ritagliarsi un momento di agognata tranquillità, ormai sempre più rara nella sua routine quotidiana.[Momento ispirato alla prima stagione dell'anime]





	Under a cloudless sky

«Ehi, voi, non allontanatevi troppo. E attenzione a non farvi male!» raccomandò loro, alzando il tono della voce.

Tsunayoshi ricordava vagamente che da piccolo, quando la mamma lo portava al parco per invogliarlo a giocare insieme agli altri bambini, prima di avanzare con una certa titubanza verso di loro, si guardava intorno con occhioni cauti e ingenui, con l’intimo timore che qualcosa potesse andare storto.  
Dopotutto era solo un bambino, ma riconosceva già i propri limiti, i propri difetti.  
All’inizio si avvicinava piano, si lasciava prendere da un gioco spensierato e si divertiva solo in un secondo momento. Poi, però, la scarpetta incontrava un sassolino, che lo faceva inciampare, cadere e dopo qualche secondo, appena realizzava di essersi fatto male, scoppiava a piangere, mentre tutti lo additavano ridendo della sua distrazione e mai nessuno si prendeva la briga di aiutarlo a rialzarsi da terra, a consolarlo eccetto... beh, eccetto sua madre.

A distanza di nove anni, osservando l’evidente allegria di Fuuta, Lambo e I-Pin mentre si rincorrevano spensierati in quello stesso parco giochi, sotto un cielo sereno, Tsuna dovette ammettere che la situazione era decisamente cambiata.  
Con la scusa responsabile di dover fare da babysitter ai piccoli di casa, poiché ormai era chiaro come il sole che avrebbero continuato a vivere a casa sua, visto il forte senso di ospitalità della mamma, era riuscito a ritagliarsi un momento di agognata tranquillità, ormai sempre più rara nella sua routine quotidiana.  
Era una routine fatta di risvegli a volte traumatici, per colpa di Reborn e dei suoi metodi non proprio ortodossi, a volte inevitabili, perché si accorgeva di essere in ritardo per la scuola.  
Fatta di colpi di scena e momenti imbarazzanti.  
Di giochi assurdi.  
Di violente esplosioni.  
Di patetici capitomboli con dolori annessi.  
Di fughe, allenamenti e scontri.

Non aveva mai chiesto di essere coinvolto nelle faccende della mafia, così come non ci teneva minimamente a diventare il Decimo boss della più potente e influente famiglia mafiosa in circolazione. Ciononostante, Tsuna conviveva con il terrore che un rifiuto da parte sua ne avrebbe decretato la fine prematura. Rabbrividì: _era troppo giovane per morire, accidenti!_  
_Cosa aveva fatto di male per meritarselo?_  
_Perché nelle sue vene doveva scorrere quel sangue?_

Alzò il viso abbastanza per abbracciare con lo sguardo l’azzurro infinito del cielo sereno: non sapeva spiegare come fosse possibile una cosa del genere, ma spesso l’atto naturale di osservarlo rilassava le persone, era capace di annullare ogni pensiero negativo e svuotare la mente risultava semplice come bere un bicchiere d’acqua.  
Affondò le mani nelle tasche larghe della felpa marrone con un sospiro sommesso.  
“ _Sì... Fermarsi a guardarlo è davvero rassicurante. Mi rende sereno_ ”, si disse. 

«Tsuna-nii, Tsuna-nii!».  
A qualche metro di distanza c’era il piccolo Fuuta, che lo chiamava per attirare la sua attenzione.  
Tsuna abbassò lo sguardo e lo puntò sul bambino, che agitava un braccio in alto.  
«Dai, Tsuna-nii, vieni a giocare con noi!» esclamò sorridendo, mentre Lambo rideva vivacemente indicando un’imbronciata I-Pin con le piccole braccia posizionate come se avesse intenzione di colpirlo.  
«Ahaha! Non batterai mai il grande Lambo nella corsa, il grande Lambo è il migliore e Testa a salsiccia è troppo scarsa. Ahaha!» ostentò la sua infantile convinzione.  
«Mostlo Bloccolo, ti meliti una lezione. Ayaaa!» esclamò la piccola killer, lanciandosi in avanti verso l’altro, che intanto aveva ripreso a correre facendole la linguaccia.  
“ _Ecco che ci risiamo…_ ” pensò Tsuna, sbigottito per le solite liti e per il chiasso bambinesco dei due, che sparirono dietro dei fitti cespugli e li perse di vista per qualche momento, finché non decise che era meglio spostarsi dalla semplice recinzione, che circondava lo spiazzo acciottolato con lo scivolo e l’altalena, per seguirli prima di doverli cercare.  
Quando anche il classificatore gli si avvicinò con un sorriso spensierato, riuscì a scorgerli di nuovo: si erano fermati presso un bancone ambulante, dove un signore con un grembiule grigio sopra i vestiti vendeva _takoyaki_ e _onigiri_ ai passanti.  
«Ehi, Tsuna, sbrigati, ho fame!» ordinò il bambino con la tutina pezzata, indicando il cibo esposto.  
«Francamente mi avrebbe sorpreso il contrario…» confessò lui, rabbuiandosi poiché, come al solito, ci avrebbe rimesso la sua paghetta settimanale. Con una certa rassegnazione affondò nuovamente le mani nelle tasche, mentre i piccoli monelli esultavano felici per lo spuntino che di lì a poco avrebbero consumato con gusto. Tra l’altro, il tempo di aprire il portamonete e di avvertire un movimento impercettibile, come un fruscio, alle sue spalle, non gli risparmiò il colpo di un martello giocattolo inferto dietro la testa, facendolo gemere a causa dell’acuto dolore che provò. Allora una voce nota e canzonatoria infierì dietro di lui.  
«Hai abbassato la guardia, _Imbrana-Tsuna_. Più tardi ti darò del lavoro extra, non ci siamo proprio».  
«Accidenti, Reborn! Dammi tregua, come facevo a sapere che mi avresti seguito?! Non dicevi di essere impegnato?» sbottò lamentoso, sfregando le dita contro la nuca dolorante. Al collo, il mini-tutor portava l’immancabile ciucciotto giallo, mentre Leon riprendeva l’aspetto di camaleonte dopo essere mutato nel martello verde che l’aveva colpito. Reborn era vestito da maratoneta, con una canotta numerata, i calzoncini e le scarpette sportive.  
«Ovviamente. Oggi è una bella giornata, avevo deciso di passarla a correre, ma, visto che stavi battendo la fiacca, ho pensato di intervenire», ribatté incolore.  
«Non stavo battendo la fiacca, faccio il babysitter!» protestò il ragazzo bruno, mentre il piccolo Lambo si stava arrabbiando perché ignorato, I-pin fissava ancora il bancone con desiderio, a causa del profumo delizioso e invitante proveniente da quella parte, e Fuuta guardava una farfalla bianca posarsi su un fiore.  
«Noto che ti sta raggiungendo la tua spasimante…» cambiò argomento.  
«Mio caro Tsuna, finalmente ti ho trovato! Che bello, Haru è tanto felice!» lo salutò la nuova arrivata, pimpante come sempre, arpionandogli il braccio una volta raggiunto il suo fianco.  
«Ciao, Haru. Anche tu da queste parti?» s’informò, con un sorriso forzato. Al momento, desiderava capire se l’altro stesse architettando qualcosa in cui l’avrebbe obbligato a partecipare controvoglia.  
Tutto ciò avveniva sotto il cielo sereno.

 

°°  
999 parole.  
Sesta settimana del COW-T 8, Missione 7 “Rinforzi da Titania”, Prompt “Sereno”.


End file.
